


The Whispered and Unspoken

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Victuuri Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day Two, Fluff, M/M, Promises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victuuri Week 2018, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Yuuri promised a lot of things, but his most important promise is Viktor’s and Viktor’s only.





	The Whispered and Unspoken

Throughout his life, Katsuki Yuuri had promised many things, to his parents, to his friends, to himself. And while Yuuri tried his best to keep those promises, it wasn’t always possible.

Once he promised Phichit to be more confident in himself. It wasn’t that Yuuri meant to break it, but his anxiety was always hanging over his head - like a suffocating blanket wrapping itself tighter and tighter and tighter until he couldn’t breathe and couldn’t function and just couldn’t do anything in general.

There was one promise, in particular though, that he would never break.

One promise that, everytime he thought or said it, he knew was true.

One promise that was for Viktor and Viktor only.

And one promise that he always received in return.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered reverently as he held Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri looked up at him, at Viktor, at his fiance, and couldn’t keep the wide grin off of his face as pure joy and love spread through him.

“I love you, too,” Yuuri immediately whispered back, brushing silver strands out of Viktor’s face and allowing his fingertips to caress his skin gently.

Viktor shifted as a giddy grin lit up his face. The sheets ruffled with his movement and the silvery moonlight reflected off of his hair in a brilliant halo of light. Yuuri could’ve sworn, then and there, that there was an angel above him or that he was dreaming a wonderful, fantastic dream that he never wanted to wake up from. Viktor dipped down and brushed Yuuri’s lips with his own.

The kiss was gentle and lazy and so full of love that Yuuri could feel his heart swell in his chest.

_ I love you _ , Yuuri thought as he felt Viktor wrap his arms around him to hold him closer.

Yuuri never meant anything more in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, for day two of Victuuri Week I chose Yuuri's prompt, which was Promises. I am sorry for the length of it, but I promise the other days are far longer than this one. Even though the fic is short, I filled it with as much fluff and love as I could muster, so I certainly hope you enjoy it.
> 
> That being said, thank you to every single person who commented and left kudos on the first fic, "The Setting Sun". It was met with an overwhelming amount of love that I could've never imagined and could never begin to thank all of you for! Thank you all so much!
> 
> If you want to keep up with me or ask me a question, I would happy to see all your bright and shining faces over on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I will see you all tomorrow!


End file.
